Skywalker Family Legacy
by Dirtkid123
Summary: From Shmi, to Luke... The legacy of the Skywalker family will live on. (Major spoilers) episodes 1-6


Skywalker family Legacy

Shmi Skywalker sighed, sweat beading on her brow. She had been captured by these men and taken to an unknown ship. She didn't know what they wanted, or where they were taking her... All She knew was that she was going into labor. The means of her pregnancy were somewhat a mystery. No one believed her when she said that there was no father. But Shmi knew that this baby was a blessing from above. Although now, she knew that her baby would suffer.. How was she supposed to help her unborn child when she couldn't even save herself? A huge wave of pain shook her from her thoughts. Screaming in anguish Shmi gave one final push, and heard a cry of a newborn baby.

"Will I ever see you again?" A 9 year old Anakin whispered to his mother. With a wavering smile, and choked back tears, Shmi asked what her son's heart said. Upon hearing his answer, she gave him one final hug, and let him go. She knew that her son was destined to leave her, that he wasn't meant to be a slave. That didn't make the distance any easier...

Ten years passed, and Anakin was now a handsome young padawan. At the age of 19, he already had more midichlorians than Master Yoda! He truly was a powerful Jedi. The order had strict rules on attachment, and although strong in the ways of the Force, Anakin was a passionate man... Much different than the emotionally detached Jedi masters. Having become a padawan at the age of nine, he was already subject to the cruelties of the Galaxy. Anakin knew what destruction people could cause.

Teenage Anakin was much different than the rest of the Jedi. As a child, poor Skywalker was passionate, strong-willed, and stubborn.. He had a drive for life, and had loyalty for people. Unlike the Jedi, who were as emotionally passive as stars. So fitting in was never really an option. Growing up, it seemed as if he was alone in the galaxy. Sure, Obi Wan was an amazing master but he didn't understand Anakin's way of thinking...

_Since he was young, Anakin loved Padme Amidala passionately. Now fully grown, he was at the age to pursue a relationship with her. Unfortunately, the Jedi order was ridged on the topic of love. After confiding in Padme about his love for her, And her returning his affections, the would be couple decided not to pursue a relationship. At the end of the week, after numerous near-death experiences... Love conquered all rationality. And so began a beautiful marriage.

Alas, with every new relationship, another must die, in its place. Although many years had passed since Anakin had seen his mother, he never forgot his promise to come, and free her from her bondages. As nightmares of his mother passing increased, so did Anakin's fear for the future. Eventually he and Padme travelled to his homeworld of Tatooine, with the intent of finding his mother. What he discovered was something more devastating than he could imagine. He found his new Step-family, with horrible news. His mother had been captured by Tuskan Raiders, and had not been found. Hearing this, and knowing that his mother was still out there, Anakin set off to find her.

By the time he had gotten to her, she was badly bruised and beaten... The bloody mess of wounds that were on Shmi, hurt Her son deep in his heart. When Anakin's mother died in his arms, something snapped inside of him. Angered by the harsh treatment of his mother, Anakin destroyed the tribe in fury.

_ Two years into a galactic war for peace, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was now a teacher of his own padawan, Ahsoka Tano. She was headstrong, and held a firm belief in justice, something Anakin had his own of... And so, a bond formed between master, and student. A bond that would prove fatal... For after a strong mistake on the Council's part, Ahsoka abandoned the order, leaving her friends, and master behind. The departure of His padawan, left Anakin crushed, and planted a small doubt in his faith, regarding the Jedi.

Almost three years had passed, and Padme was now pregnant with her, and her husband's child. Anakin was ecstatic with the news, as was She. Although the war was raging on, Padme was sure that their love would triumph. Not everything was as perfect as things appeared, however. Anakin had been having nightmares of his wife dying, while in childbirth. As with his mother, these dreams meant something was going to happen... And Anakin was desperate to stop them in their midst.

The search for the newly revealed Sith Master had been raging on for years, but no one knew when it would end. Anakin was the one to uncover the dark force user. The Sith was a master of deception, and betrayal. Unfortunately, the evil man was none other than Anakin's confident, and friend, Chancellor Palpatine. As The young Skywalker was about to arrest him, the man spoke of a way to stop people from dying.. Intrigued with worry for Padme, Anakin listened with rapt attention. Pledging himself to Palpatine, He committed dark deeds against the Jedi order. Killing younglings, padawans, and masters alike, eventually, Anakin had travelled so far into the dark side, that there was no one who could pull him out. Not even his pregnant wife.. Shaking with rage at her supposed betrayal, Anakin force choked Padme, and watched as she sank to the ground.

"You were my Brother Anakin! I loved you!" Limping in agony, Anakin glared at Obi Wan, as he wailed out his answer. "I HATE You!" Writhing in betrayal and anguish, Anakin watched as His former Master, and friend walked away, leaving him for dead on the lava banks. Hours later, The newly christened Emperor, found the remains of his new apprentice. Assembling a new suit of machinery, equipped with life support, and robotic limbs was a task not taken lightly. But once Anakin was in the suit it would all be worth it.

Both at deaths door, Padme and Anakin's first thoughts were of each other. Anakin was told that he had killed his wife and baby. Whereas Padme gave birth to her children, alone. Losing her consciousness, and wanting the pain to end, the fighter of a senator/former queen, died in agony... Her final thoughts of her husband.


End file.
